Spectral Enchantment
by RayLedgend
Summary: What if Danny fell in love with someone unexpected. What if they loved him back. Uhh. I am no good at summaries. Since this is nickolodeon, I'll five fair warning. It's pretty explicit in certain areas. Yaoi joke fic.


Umm, yea. Don't own Danny Phantom . . . and this is another Joke Fic, btw =P

It was 6:00 PM. Danny was in his room like normal doing two things. First, waiting for a ghost attack, as he couldn't deny, he appreciated the glory he recieved from defeating them. And second, and much more importantly, jacking off like crazy to internet porn. As much as being intangable had its sexual perks, he was too moral to abuse it . . . _too_ often (so of course it makes sense that he'd use the internet instead, right?) He would be with Sam, but, after she saw the size of his inchworm dick, she decided to finger herself to get more sexual gratification. So, Danny continued bringing his index finger and thumb up and down in a furious piston-like motion (his dick was much too small for his whole hand, afterall.) He was about three quarters or so to climax, when he heard his parents walk up the stairs. After a freak ghost attack destroyed his door, he didn't have a lock on it, so if they needed to talk to him, they'd see everything. Needless to say, that wouldn't exactly be ballin'.

"We really need to have a talk with Danny about this report card" complained his oh so hot mother, a woman who Danny was ashamed to admit he was severely attracted to. I mean, look at those MASSIVE tits. Yeah, she was his mom and all, but WOW, Oh, God, to be titty fucked by THOSE breasts would be a taste of heaven. He could probably fit his head between those. Just thinking about it . . . OH GOD! But I digress, point is, panic set in to Danny as he heard his name mentioned, and as if on instinct, he made himself and his computer invisible. Being so close to sexual climax made it increasingly difficult for Danny to control his powers. The jizz was creeping up his 1.5 inch inviso-meat stick too quickly for him to handle.

His father, not bothering to knock as per usual, slammed the door open, and opened his mouth as if about to take in 3 nice, slick, long, hard, black, mexican . . . churros. What were you expecting me to say? But both parents were shocked to notice their son wasn't there. As per usual, they could've sworn he was in his room, but decided he must be at Sam or Tucker's house again, and left back to the basement. The sheer tension of the moment, however, made Danny cum prematurely, and .5 sprays of Ghost Jizz shot under his desk. Danny watched, somehow entranced by the light green, glowing and sticky looking liquid that shot from his now partly visible, though still miniscule ghost member.

His trance was broken as the somehow delicious looking fluid dripped onto the family's new cat. Well, Jack read an article online about cats being intune with the paranormal, and, of course, couldn't control himself. Regardless, before Danny could think of how he was going to clean the cat off in secret, it vanished before his eyes. Despite being a D-student at best as of late, Danny figured it out instantly. Ghost Jizz turns all organic objects into ghosts, and he could use it to make his friends ghosts like him. He tried to predict his friend's reactions now.

As much as he thought he was straight the sheer thought of jacking off on Tucker, or even better, having gay sex with him made Danny cum a second time right then and there. From that moment on, his latent homosexual desires bloomed forward, and Danny became the most horny flamer of all time. After realising just how gay he was, Danny wasn't even turned on by his mom anymore. In fact, picturing women naked made his already small dick retreat farther into him from that moment forward.

Wasting no time in gratifying his gay sexual urges, Danny flew off to Tucker's house, slightly worried that Tucker wouldn't be into gay sex, but decided the thought of becoming a ghost would be enough for him. Danny had no need to worry however, as Tucker was just as big a flamer as Danny. This fact was made clear to the queer ghost boy by the conversation he was having online with some other gay-ass tech geeks.

"And you'll never guess what happened. Eugene pulled down his pants, and put his rainbow stick all the way up my Hershey Highway!" Danny was immediately humiliated. The only highways his rainbow stick could go all the way up were . . . hmm . . . come to think of it, there are none.

Ignoring potential embarrasment, though, Danny made his presence known, and said to Tucker while becoming tangible again "Hey. This is going to sound wierd, but my jizz can make you a ghost. Please have buttsex with me." When Tucker heard the word buttsex, he came in his pants . . . or he would have had he been wearing any. Instead, his jizz plastered his wall, shooting out of his much more shameless 7 inches like a super soaker. Seriously, it was digusting. You could paint a house with that stuff.

Tucker turned around to see Danny standing in his room, his hands at the ready to rip his pants off, and shove his rod straight up into Tuckers fine, perfectly formed ass. Tucker couldn't wait. The prospect of gay sex was so appealing that he bolted across his room and took Danny's pants off for him revealing his laughable 1.5 inches.

Danny's embarrasment grew when he saw Tucker eyeballing the ludicrously small inch and a half he had to call a dick. Danny just said "Yeah, it's small. Please stop staring." as his normally jizz colored face turned beat red. Tucker wasn't sure why Danny was so embarrased, and put his feelings at ease.

"Hey man. Do you know where I learned to control my gag reflex? Mr. Lancer. I swear. That guy's dick looks like a vagina. At least the head of your dick comes out of you. You're not small." Well, Danny was at that point ready to fuck, and rammed is . . . semi-hard member into Tucker's beautiful divinely fashioned ass. His first buttsex *cue super soaker jizz* was incredible. Within minutes Danny was ready to cum, but Tucker wouldn't have it just yet. Tucker stopped the buttsex *Crazy jizz cue* and said "hold on, slave, I want you to beg for the right to cum"

Danny would normally never stoop so low as to beg, but he had never been more turned on in his life. Danny, almost wanting more verbal abuse mumbled "lemme cum", intentionally making himself hard to understand.

Tucker slapped the poorly trained slave across the ass while screaming "BEG LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"Please, Tucker! I'm begging you! Let me cum!"

Moderately satisfied with the begging, though it was a bit subpar compared to what he was used to, Tucker lifted his wonderfully chiseled ass again, inviting the microscopic member back into it. Danny considered for a moment how unworthy he was. Why would such a low existence such as himself with such a humiliating cock be allowed to be anywhere near such a beautiful ass. Why, such an anus was above such a meager dick as Danny's. He was not worthy. Considering just how lucky he was, he rammed his dick back into that perfect asshole and in no more than 2 thrusts, came, instantly turning Tucker invisible. Tucker came in unison with Danny spraying his bed full of cum. Sexually exhausted, Danny fell on to Tucker's bed, comforted by the jizz soaked sheets.

As ghosts, the two could have invisible buttsex *one last cue for supersoaker jizz* whenever they felt horny, and wherever they wanted. There was not a life better than this . . . until Tucker found out about the STDs in ghost jizz!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, yeah. I randomly came uup with this one day. Total joke fic. Meh. Maybe I should get working on real fics . . . but I like these more =P


End file.
